


Needing Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows 'Getting To Know Someone'. Takes place 3 years in the future. ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for being a great bud! And to Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extra ordinaire.
> 
> Written: May 5, 2003
> 
> (Not re-edited for posting here.)

Connor stared at the space Dawn had occupied just a few minutes before, his mouth hanging open, his hand gripping empty air.

“You’re not gonna just let her go, are you, C?” Faith urged.

“Yeah, she’s the only girl who’ll put up with your skinny ass,” Gunn added.

Connor ignored his friends and turned to look at his father. “Dad?” he asked helplessly.

“I can’t help you with this one, son. Just be careful. Hurt, they can be more vicious than any demon,” he advised prudently.

“Hey!” Cordy slapped his arm, and turned to Connor. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!”

“What did you hit me for?” Angel muttered.

Connor turned and ran out of the hotel. He looked up and down the street, but Dawn was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, listening, scenting the air, and then took off in the direction from which he smelled her scent.

He ran down the sidewalk, looking for her, and then suddenly stopped. He’d lost the scent. Shit, where’d she go? He stilled again, then turned and walked back the way he had come, stopping at the entrance to an alley.

“Dawn?” he called her name.

“Go away,” she said, straightening and wiping the back of her hand across her face. There was *no* way she was going to let him see her cry.

“Are you alright?” he took another step into the alley. Dawn pushed away from the wall and went to brush past him. Connor grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Let go of me,” she hissed, tugging on her arm, but Connor refused to let go this time.

“Are you alright?” he repeated.

“I’m fine!” she yelled. “Now let go of me!”

“Dawn, listen...”

“I don’t *want* to listen! You...you...I can’t believe you!” she yelled at him. “You...”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said.

The wind went out of her sails. “What?” she asked sadly.

“I said ‘I’m sorry’,” Connor changed his grip on her arm so that he was gently holding her upper arms. “I didn’t mean to treat you like a child. I just,” he took a deep breath, “I just found you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know how to fight, Connor! I might not be super strong, like you, and Buffy, and Spike,” her anger lost its steam as the list grew, “and Angel, and Faith. But I can still fight, like Cordy...”

“Mom’s half demon,” Connor said.

“...and Willow...”

“Isn’t she a witch?”

Dawn sighed in disgust. “Well, what about Gunn, and Fred, and...and Wesley, and Xander, and Giles, and Anya?” Connor just looked at her without speaking.

“I’m the Key, Connor, made out of the Slayer, and she taught me how to fight. I lived on the Hellmouth. I can take care of myself. You saw me fight the other night!”

“And I didn’t want anything to happen to you then, either!” he cried.

“I could get gunned-down just walking down the street!” Dawn yelled. “I could get hit by a car! I could...”

“Are you trying to make me feel *better*?” Connor asked, his eyes wide with worry.

“No. I’m trying to tell you that you can’t protect me from everything. I need...I may not be as strong as you, or as quick as you, but I need you to treat me like an equal, or, at least, don’t treat me like a child. I can’t just be a part of the ‘safe’ part of your life, Connor. I know that evil exists out there, and I’ll continue to fight it, with or without you. Please don’t make me do it without you,” she finished, a tear finally sneaking out of her eye and leaving a trail down her face.

Connor lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers. “Dawn,” he swallowed hard. “I can’t help worrying about you.”

“I don’t want you to stop worrying about me, Connor,” Dawn said. “Just don’t let your worry overwhelm your good sense of treating me like an adult, so that I’m forced to give you the ass-kicking you so richly deserve!”

“That so?” he growled.

“Um, yes?” she had time to get out before Connor’s hands were in her hair, tilting her head back and kissing her.

“Let’s get going.” He let go of her and grabbed her hand. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Wait!” she cried, pulling on his hand frantically. “I can’t go back there!”

“Why not?” he asked, as he dragged her out of the alley.

“Because I just...you know! I...I... And then you... And then I...” She waved her free hand about, reenacting their argument in a weird type of sign language.

“Uh huh,” Connor nodded, grabbing her duffel as he realized she was still carrying both bags, and pulling her along. “Don’t worry, they all took your side anyway,” he admitted.

“They did?” Dawn asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Connor sighed.

“Oh. Well. Of course they did.”

***

Connor walked into the hotel where the AI gang was still waiting, an embarrassed Dawn trailing behind him.

“Damn!” Gunn swore. “She *did* take your ass back!”

“Pay up,” Fred held out her hand, and Gunn reached into his pocket with a disgusted shake of his head. “Girls don’t got no sense these days,” he muttered. Fred just pocketed the cash with a smile.

“We ready?” Angel asked.

“Ready,” Connor said, dropping the duffel back on the floor where it had originally been, and sliding the straps of the book bag down Dawn’s arms. “Just need to get...our weapons.”

He walked over to the table and picked up the small axe Dawn had been looking at, and then looked up at her. “This one?” he asked.

Dawn swallowed hard, and nodded. Connor tossed the axe to her and Dawn picked it out of the air. She gave it another experimental twirl, and looked up to see Connor stalking towards her with his own large axe and the dagger she’d been examining earlier.

He knelt and strapped the dagger’s sheath around her leg. Picking up his axe, he took Dawn’s hand and led her towards the lobby door. “Coming?” he asked the rest of the gang, who watched in near silence.

Dawn looked back over her shoulder and caught Faith’s eye. Faith just winked at her, and Dawn blushed, then smiled. She tightened her grip on Connor’s hand as they made their way to the cars.

***

The fight was over in minutes; the AI gang lay crumpled on the pavement.

“Ow,” Cordy moaned. “What was that?”

“Nothing in the text said that demon was going to be able to fight like that!” Fred protested.

“Where’d it go?” Angel asked, as he rose to his feet.

“That way?” Gunn pointed, as he attempted to stand.

“Well, that was...,” Wesley paused, “interesting.”

“You have such a way with words, baby,” Faith said, as she slapped his butt.

“Where are Dawn and Connor?” Angel asked suddenly.

“Dad, come on!” Connor yelled from down the sidewalk, and Angel took off towards them. “He went this way!”

The rest of the gang ran after the dark vampire, Faith pulling away from the pack as the others moved stiffly from their impact with the pavement. She caught up with Angel as he rounded the corner, to find the demon cornered in an alley by Dawn and Connor.

Dawn swung her axe at the demon’s shoulder. He turned on her and opened his mouth, a large fireball billowing out towards her. Dawn threw herself to the ground, and rolled out of the line of fire. While the demon’s attention was on Dawn, Connor got near it and took a swing at its neck.

His axe bounced off of the protective scales, and he barely managed to retain a grip on it, as it vibrated in his hand. While he was distracted, the demon pushed on his chest and sent Connor flying back into his father.

Dawn rolled back towards the demon and lashed out with her axe, cutting the tendons and muscle behind its knee, while Faith charged it from the front. The demon opened its mouth to attack Faith, then faltered as its leg went out from under it.

The others rounded the corner just as Connor and Angel regained their feet.

“Careful,” Angel said. “It breathes fire, and I’m not sure how far...whoa, duck!”

Everyone ducked as the demon breathed a ball of fire at Faith, who was no longer there. She jumped and did a somersault in the air, landing in front of the demon. She shoved her sword into the demon’s chest, while Dawn continued to hack at the back of its knee.

The demon pulled the sword out of its chest with one hand and reached down for Dawn with the other. He backhanded Faith with the hand that held the sword, and shook Dawn angrily. Connor flew at the demon and swung at its belly.

The axe buried itself in the demon’s tough hide, and it staggered, dropping Dawn.

“Get down,” Cordy ordered. Connor hit the ground, landing on Dawn protectively and rolling them both out of the way. Cordy fired the crossbow she held, hitting the demon in one of its eyes.

The demon roared in pain. Cordy ignored it as she reloaded. Angel darted forward and swung his own axe towards the demon’s neck. He had little more success than Connor had.

“Down,” Cordy said again. Angel ducked as Cordy fired, hitting the demon in its other eye. “Okay, it’s blind. Take it down. Just stay away from its mouth.”

“Aye, aye, General,” Gunn said as he entered the fight with Angel, hacking at the demon until it fell to its knees. When the demon was down, Angel took a swing at its neck. Faith stepped up and pulled Connor’s axe out of the demon’s stomach and took a swing.

She and Angel alternated swings at its neck, while Gunn and Wesley continued to keep the demon distracted. After several minutes, Faith and Angel stepped back, Faith was breathing heavily and both felt the sting in their arms.

“Let me try,” Connor stepped forward and reached for his axe.

“I think there’s a spot just above the scales, below its, uh, overly large chin, where there’s no protection,” Fred observed.

“Give me just one more swing,” Angel told his son. He stepped forward and looked for the spot Fred was talking about, and then took aim. With one swing, the demon’s head disconnected from its body and went flying, covering Gunn, Wesley, Angel, Faith, and Connor in blood and gore.

“Oh...gross!” Faith looked down at her shirt as she wiped a spray of blood off of her face. “I really liked this shirt, too.”

“Didn’t patrolling with Buffy teach you anything?” Dawn asked, shaking her head. “What kind of laundry detergent do you use, anyway? We found this stuff that gets out blood like nobody’s business, but we just have never been able to find anything that gets out brain.”

Faith looked over at her with a grimace. “Thanks.”

Connor laughed.

***

“I’ve never taken a bath with anyone before,” Connor whispered in her ear.

“Me neither,” Dawn replied, as she leaned back against him.

When they got back to the hotel, everyone had dispersed to their respective homes so they could shower and call it a night. Dawn and Connor had showered, and then filled the tub with warm water for a nice relaxing soak. Connor ran his fingers through Dawn’s still-wet hair that lay cool against his chest.

“It feels good,” she added.

“Does, doesn’t it?” Connor said with a smile, as he kneaded the muscles in her neck and shoulders.

“Ooh, that feels good, too!” Dawn breathed, as she felt her muscles melt beneath his fingers.

“Like that?” Connor spoke softly.

“Oh, yeah,” Dawn moaned.

“How about this?” he closed his hands gently over her breasts, cupping them, squeezing softly.

“Oh! Well. That, um, that’s good, too,” she squeaked.

“And this?” he asked, kissing her neck as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

Dawn’s back arched. “Yeah, yeah, like that, too,” she said, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she felt heat building between her thighs. How could she go from totally relaxed to aching with need in seconds, she wondered.

“You done soaking?” Connor asked, a ragged edge to his voice.

“What are my options?” Dawn moaned, as she gripped his thighs, and instinctively let her legs fall apart.

“We could stay here...and relax,” he whispered, one hand trailing a path down her stomach and through the curls between her thighs, until his fingers pressed against her center, and one slipped between her folds.

“Connor!” she cried, pressing back against him as she lifted her hips, feeling his growing erection against her back. “Please...Connor!”

“Or we could get out, dry off, and go into the bedroom,” he moved his finger in and out of her, then inserted a second, as his other hand continued to knead her breast.

“Nnnhhh,” she groaned, as she bit her lip and tightened her grip on his thighs. “Don’t stop, Connor, please!”

“You want this?” he asked, as he curled his fingers against her and found her swollen nub with his thumb. He rolled her nipple, and then gently pulled on it.

“Yes! God, Connor, please, yes!” Dawn cried out, pressing herself into his hand.

“Say it again,” he whispered in her ear, and closed his teeth on her earlobe.

“Yes!” she cried, as Connor sucked on her neck. The feel of his fingers on her, inside her, his lips and tongue on her neck, were taking her to dizzying heights of pleasure. She bucked against his hand and the water splashed around them.

Connor felt Dawn begin to tense. “Ready to cum for me, baby?” he whispered in her ear.

“Go...,” Dawn cried out. Her muscles tightened and her body shuddered, as her orgasm raged through her.

Connor felt Dawn’s warm juices coat his fingers, and continued to press them into her as her muscles tightened around them. He felt her spasm against him as one long, continuous orgasm wracked her body.

When Dawn stilled, Connor removed his fingers from her and placed a tender kiss on her neck. “You okay?” he asked, when she didn’t move. She didn’t respond.

“Dawn?” he called her name softly. “Dawn, honey,” he shifted her to the side so he could look down at her face.

“Oh...crap,” he muttered as her head fell limply to the side. “Just great,” he mumbled as he shifted her again so that she wasn’t pressing against his erection. “Now how are we going to get out of here?”

***

Dawn woke up slowly. She was lying in the bed, curled up around Connor. She looked around in confusion. She couldn’t remember how she got here. She closed her eyes and remembered the night before; the research, the argument, the fight with the demon, the shower, the bath...

Ah, she felt herself blushing. She remembered the best orgasm she’d ever had in her limited experience...and then nothing. She glanced over at the roses perched on the bedside table, and smiled as she ran her hand over Connor’s stomach.

Her fingers encountered Connor’s morning erection, and she couldn’t deny the urge to touch it. She lightly ran her finger along its length, noticing its velvety texture. She traced her finger over the tip, and Connor moaned in his sleep.

Dawn froze, and then smiled. She slowly lifted the sheet and slipped beneath it. She gently wrapped her fingers around his cock and lifted it, darting her tongue out to lick around the head. A clear drop of fluid leaked from the slit at the tip, and she touched it with her tongue, tasting him.

Connor’s eyes shot open when he felt Dawn close her hand around him. He silently groaned when her tongue touched him, but couldn’t hold back when she took him into her mouth.

“Dawn!” he gasped, as her warm mouth closed over him. Dawn shivered at the sound of raw desire in his voice as she sucked his head like a lollipop, her tongue playing over the tip.

“Dawn. God, Dawn, stop!” he groaned, as he gripped her hair and pulled her mouth away from him. “I can’t...Christ, I want you!” He shoved the sheet off of them and pulled her up so he could claim her lips with his own.

Dawn wrapped her legs around him, feeling his erection pressing into her stomach, as she ran her hands over his shoulders, his back. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him in, and returned his kiss with a pent-up passion she hadn’t known existed.

She’d never touched a man like that, and the fact that she had been able to drive Connor crazy gave her a heady, powerful rush. She pulled her mouth away from his and crawled up his body until she could reach the drawer that held the condoms.

As she opened the drawer and reached inside it, Connor closed his mouth over the breast that hovered tantalizingly above his face.

“Ahh, God,” Dawn cried, as her fingers closed over the foil packet. She let her legs fall apart so that the shaft of his erection pressed against her aching slit. She ripped the packet open with her teeth and struggled to remove the condom with one hand.

She pulled away from Connor with an audible ‘pop’ as her breast cleared his mouth, and straddled his legs. She used both hands to remove the condom, and tossed the foil wrapper on the floor. With shaking hands, she placed the condom at the tip of his erection, and rolled it down over his shaft.

“Dawn,” Connor moaned, as her fingers lightly touched him.

When she was finished, Dawn moved forward so that she was positioned over him. She wrapped her fingers around him and guided his head to her entrance.

“Dawn, what are you...?”

“You said I should be on top,” she whispered, as she slowly lowered herself onto him. “You know, for the cardio.”

“Oh, Dawn!” Connor cried, reaching for her as she covered him. Dawn grabbed his hands and forced them onto the bed. She linked her fingers with his and lifted herself off of him, and then slowly lowered herself back down.

“God, Connor, this feels amazing!” she moaned, as she bit her lip and lowered her head, her hair brushing his chest. The sensation of him filling her, and her clit rubbing against him with each movement of her body, was a delicious torment.

As Dawn lowered herself onto him, Connor lifted his hips, and they came together hard. Dawn made a wordless keening in her throat as she slammed down onto him harder, and faster, his cock hitting the spot inside her that made her body shudder, her clit grinding against him.

“Dawn,” he groaned, as he drove up into her, his fingers gripping hers. He was breathing heavily, and could hear the blood pounding through her veins as her heart sped up.

“Connor, ohhh, Connor, God, I, ahhhhh,” she cried, as her muscles clenched. She pushed down onto him, pressing his cock against the nerves deep inside her, moving her hips slightly to stimulate her clit. And then she was coming, bright lights exploding behind her eyes as her body shattered with the orgasm.

Connor saw her face contort with pleasure, felt her body tense, her muscles clamp down on him, and heard her muted keen. “Dawn!” he roared as he drove into her once, twice more, until his balls tightened, his muscles clenched, and his cock swelled and pulsed his release, again, and again.

Exhausted, Dawn fell onto Connor’s chest, her face buried in his neck. Connor pulled his hands out of her slack grip and wrapped his arms around her, his hands gently tracing her back. When he could move, he lifted Dawn off of him long enough to dispose of the condom, and then pulled her back against him.

***

When next he awoke, the sun had risen and was shedding its light across the bed. “Morning,” Connor said with a smile, when he felt Dawn stir beside him.

“Mmm,” Dawn replied, and peeked her head out of the blankets. “Is that bacon I smell?” she asked, her nose wrinkling up as she sniffed the air.

“Yeah,” Connor stretched. “Dad must be starting breakfast. You ready to get up and shower?”

“Uh huh,” Dawn said, as she dropped her head back onto his shoulder. “You go first.”

“Uh huh,” Connor agreed sarcastically. He threw the blankets off of them and pulled Dawn with him as he rolled to the side of the bed. He stood and lifted her in his arms, and then carried her into the bathroom.

Connor set Dawn on her feet in the tub and turned on the water. Cold water jetted out and sprayed Dawn, who screamed and tried to jump out of its reach. Connor stood behind her and blocked her escape route.

“I am so going to kill you,” a now wide-awake Dawn threatened, as the cold water started to heat up.

“Almost did this morning,” Connor commented, as he made sure Dawn’s hair was wet enough to shampoo.

Dawn blushed. Connor smiled at her, and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips, before continuing his massage of her scalp.

Twenty minutes later they were both dressed and on their way out of Connor’s rooms.

“I, uh, had a thought last night,” Connor said, taking Dawn’s hand in his as they walked down the hall, “after I tucked us into bed.”

“Oh, yeah, how’d you do that, by the way?” Dawn asked.

“It wasn’t easy, let me tell you!” Connor shook his head. “I had to strategize. I couldn’t lift both of us out of the tub without slipping, but I was afraid that if I left you in there, you’d drown, so I ended up letting the water out, and *then* getting out. I dried off, then wrapped a towel around you and lifted you out. Dried you off a little bit, and tucked you into bed,” he shrugged.

“And I didn’t wake up?” Dawn asked with a big grin.

“No. You were dead to the world.”

“Well, your fault,” Dawn teased him. “I almost passed out again this morning, too.”

“Tell me about it,” Connor waggled his eyebrows.

“So, what was it that you thought about?” Dawn asked, tilting her head as she looked over at him.

“Oh, that. Right. Well,” Connor said, as they started down the stairs, “I was wondering if Spike would kill me if he found out about you going out to hunt demons with us.” He looked at her worriedly.

“Oh, no!” Dawn shook her head emphatically. “He’ll kill you for deflowering my virginity *long* before he finds out about the demon fighting!” She smiled at him.

“Oh. Uh, great.” Connor paled and swallowed nervously.

Just then the door was slammed open and a smoking figure huddled beneath a blanket ran into the lobby. The figure slammed the door shut, and tossed the blanket onto the floor. He grabbed the lapels of his leather duster and straightened it as he looked around the lobby.

“Spike?” Dawn squealed in elated surprise.

“Oh...crap,” Connor added under his breath.

End


End file.
